


Cloud 9

by TaesBeforeBaes (TehLeaKun)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Feels at the end sort of, M/M, PWP, Self-Indulgent, Sweet sweet lovemaking, fight me, im sorry, its a long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLeaKun/pseuds/TaesBeforeBaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The patterns of his breathing are serene. His voice like being enveloped in clouds. The sounds of his moans open the gates to heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud 9

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but
> 
> I only wrote this to prove I could
> 
> (Suck it Kim)
> 
> ((Based very loosely on Chanyeol's singing part in Cloud 9 shit son he's so fine))
> 
> Sorry again

Chanyeol slammed Baekhyun into the bedroom wall, knocking the air from the smaller man's lungs. Before he could inhale to compensate, his lips were captured by Chanyeol's in a heated and desperate kiss. Baekhyun grasped for purchase anywhere he could find, his fingers hooking into Chanyeol's belt loops and pulling him impossibly closer. A feral growl left Chanyeol's mouth as he bit against Baekhyun's plush lower lip. Baekhyun moaned at the gentle tug, his mouth opening and allowing Chanyeol entry. Baekhyun's whines were muted by Chanyeol's tongue, his breathing erratic. After a moment Chanyeol broke away, much to Baekhyun's complaint.

"Chan," Baekhyun pleaded. "Please..." His words clumped heavy in his throat, need and desire burning throughout his entire body. He swallowed thickly, his mouth suddenly very dry. His hands twisted at Chanyeol's sides, pulling at the hem of his pants. "I...I need you."

Without a word, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's wrist, throwing him onto the bed placed in the middle of the room. Baekhyun landed abruptly against soft sheets, caught off guard and hastily attempting to regain his composure. He propped himself on his elbows, leaning back against the headboard as Chanyeol approached him. His movements were highly calculated, his hand resting against the juncture between Baekhyun's neck and shoulder before leaning in for another kiss. This one was much more delicate, absent of the immense heat of the prior interaction. Baekhyun furrowed his brows in confusion, this encounter was quickly turning into one that he had never experienced with Chanyeol before. Their previous sessions had always been quick, heated, and intimate only in the physical sense. Never had he been exposed to this delicate and tender nature of Chanyeol's love, one filled with so much care.

Noticing his perplexed expression, Chanyeol drew back. "Tonight won't be just sex, okay?"

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a puzzled expression. Without any further explanation, Chanyeol placed one last quick kiss on Baekhyun's lips before deftly sliding his hand up Baekhyun's shirt. He splayed his palm in the center of Baekhyun's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. As he moved in to place chaste kisses on Baekhyun's neck, his hand slid to tweak at one of Baekhyun's nipples, resulting in the latter's hips jerking up involuntarily. Chanyeol laughed at the response, his deep voice vibrating through Baekhyun's neck and into his core. Chanyeol tugged lightly at his shirt, Baekhyun immediately understanding and propping himself up just enough for the article to be removed. 

Chanyeol made quick work of Baekhyun's sweats, much to the latter's relief. His length strained against his boxers, a damp spot quickly forming on the front. Chanyeol smirked at the thought he could reduce Baekhyun to such a state. He toyed with the garment, running a finger just within the elastic band at Baekhyun's waist. His cheat rose and fell rapidly, the teasing gesture turning him into a flustered mess. Baekhyun whined, teeth tearing into his bottom lip to stifle any noise. "C-Chanyeol...knock it off.." He managed to rasp out. Chanyeol made a noncommittal hum as he began to slowly peel Baekhyun's boxers down.

Baekhyun gasped as cool air hit his throbbing erection, the removal of his boxers allowing it to slap against his stomach. Chanyeol cooed at how fragile Baekhyun looked in this instant. His hair plastered against the sheets beneath him, a light sheen of sweat on his skin making him glisten. His uneven breathing was apparent from the movement of his chest, his body arching desperately in attempts to make contact with Chanyeol's touch. He looked at Chanyeol through half-lidded eyes, the irises clouded with yearning. Chanyeol grasped Baekhyun's thigh, pulling it towards his own body. He knelt down, his breath ghosting over Baekhyun's groin, earning him a shaky moan. 

Baekhyun had been waiting for his moment, preparing himself for the sudden feeling of Chanyeol's mouth on him. He yelped in surprise, however, when Chanyeol instead bit down into his inner thigh. Baekhyun jolted at the shock that traveled through his nerves, heat searing through his veins. Chanyeol sucked gingerly at the bite, nipping occasionally at the tender skin. Baekhyun twisted in the sheets, the sensation rippling through his body. Chanyeol puled back to admire his work, deep reds and purples contrasting against Bakehyun's normally pale flesh. He pressed his thumb into the mark, resulting in a flinch from Baekhyun. Chanyeol knelt down to kiss the wound, humming into Baekhyun's skin and sending vibrations through his body.

"Beautiful," Chanyeol murmured to himself. He bit at his own lip, moving his hands to spread Baekhyun's thighs apart. He took a single finger and traced down Baekhyun's leg, starting at his bruise and moving inward. He reached Baekhyun's rim, circling the skin slowly. Baekhyun's breath hitched, his voice choked in his throat. "You really are beautiful, Baek." Tears welled in his eyes, the sentiment so sudden and unexpected from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol reached over to the bedside table, grabbing lube from the drawer. He squirted some into his hand, rubbing it between two fingers before spreading his delicately over Baekhyun's entrance. Baekhyun whimpered at the cold gel, his body squirming in anticipation. Slowly, Chanyeol dipped the tip of his finger in, assessing Baekhyun's reaction before progressing. He slid the entirety of the digit in, moving it shallowly into his willing body. The effect on Baekhyun could be seen immediately, his breathing turning to pants and his lips tight in attempts to quiet his moans. 

He continued to pump the finger, his gaze locked on Baekhyun's heated face. Chanyeol exhaled, almost a groan that passed between his narrowly parted lips, watching his lover fall apart under his control. He added another finger, distracting from the extra intrusion with a kiss to his inner thigh. 

"You're always so good for me baby, so good..." Chanyeol said more to himself than Baekhyun. Baekhyun's chest swelled at his words of praise. At that moment, Chanyeol crooked his fingers up in Baekhyun, his thrusts becoming deeper. The latter's body twisted in the sheets, his hands grabbing desperately at the bed under him. He could no longer hold back his wanton moans, elevating in frequency and pitch as his release drew inevitable closer. Just as Baekhyun felt himself at the brink of climax, Chanyeol drew his fingers from his pliant body. 

A gush of air left Baekhyun's mouth in surprise, impossibly close and yet suddenly so far from his completion. He looked at Chanyeol in a mix of confusion and irritation. Chanyeol only laughed, "Now, now. We can't have you entirely spent just yet."

As Baekhyun absorbed his loaded words, Chanyeol began to unfasten his own pants, sliding them to the ground. He took off his shirt as well, and it was only then that Baekhyun had realized that he had been entirely naked and Chanyeol had not yet removed a single article. He quickly admired Chanyeol's form, his abdominal muscles flexing subtly as he pulled his shirt over his head. A wispy trail of hair started at his navel, trailing down into his boxers, currently strained by his own arousal. Baekhyun gulped at the implications of the coming events. 

Chanyeol towered over Baekhyun's form, looking down at him through eyes lidded with desire. "C'mere," he whispered, almost too quiet for Baekhyun to hear. The latter propped himself up, moving closer to Chanyeol standing at the edge of the bed. He sat up on his knees, eye level with Chanyeol's lower torso. His slender fingers dipped into the waistband of his boxers, resulting in a low moan from Chanyeol. He played at the fabric for a moment, a glint of teasing in his eyes. 

"Fuck.." Chanyeol muttered through gritted teeth as Baekhyun continued his ministrations. Baekhyun grinned, the profanities going straight to his own aching arousal. He danced his hands over the tenting fabric, slowly peeling the cloth away from Chanyeol's body. His hips jerked as Baekhyun finally clasped a hand around his length. It felt hot and heavy in Baekhyun's hands, leaking and yearning for more contact. He placed a delicate kiss on the head, Chanyeol inhaling sharply. "Shit, Baek, just get on with it," he groaned. 

"For someone who preaches patience, you don't really have any yourself," Baekhyun jested. Chanyeol was right though, Baekhyun wouldn't be able to keep up the teasing touches for too much longer. He hardly hesitated before licking a broad stripe up Chanyeol's entire length, much to the latter's shock. He followed the act immediately by taking Chanyeol whole, his mouth expertly closing in around his dick. He grasped Baekhyun's shoulder instinctively, his fingers burning into Baekhyun's tender skin. Baekhyun moaned at the sharp pain, only intensifying the speed and enthusiasm of Baekhyun's motions. Chanyeol hit the back of his throat repeatedly, tears forming in the corners of Baekhyun's eyes and guttural moans spilling out of Chanyeol's lips. He only tried harder, kept taking him deeper, flattening his tongue along the underside in attempts to keep eliciting the sinfully deep sounds from Chanyeol's throat. 

Baekhyun retracted until his mouth was encasing only the head of Chanyeol's dick, his tongue circling around it as he sucked at it gently. Chanyeol shuddered in response, his hands finding purchase in Baekhyun's hair, failing in attempts to pull Baekhyun closer and deeper. He bit at his bottom lip, the flesh swollen from previous abuse. Heat began to curl in his core like fire traveling through his veins, burning every nerve and heightening every sensation. He reluctantly pulled away from Baekhyun, an obscene trail of spit and precome connecting his beautiful lips to Chanyeol's length. The sight alone was almost enough for Chanyeol to reach his climax instantly. 

"Turn around Baek, let me see you." Chanyeol slurred in his inebriated state. Baekhyun quickly obliged, turning his body to face the headboard. He bent into the bed, sticking his ass in the air the way that he knew Chanyeol loved. He could already hear validation as Chanyeol moaned at the sight, sliding his warm hands up Baekhyun's thighs to massage at his ass. "Baby, you look amazing like this. Like you're mine."

Chanyeol spread Baekhyun, the latter letting his face fall to the sheets in a mix of embarrassment and excitement at being this exposed. He shuddered as Chanyeol ran a finger down his entrance, still slick with lube from earlier. "Do you think you could take me like this? With just this and your spit on my cock?" 

Baekhyun's ears burned red, his bangs plastered against his face with sweat. He exhaled shakily, giving Chanyeol a faint nod. "Y-yes, please...please take me.."

Baekhyun yelped as Chanyeol inserted two fingers into him abruptly, the slide made easier by the lube but still tight. He scissored his hand, arching his fingers to find the perfect angle to stretch his lover. Baekhyun's legs buckled as Chanyeol slid his digits against his inner walls, crying out in ecstasy at the feeling. Chanyeol brushed against the same spot again and again, until Baekhyun began to beg, "Chanyeol please!! Please I'll do anything, anything, just please!" 

Chanyeol drew his fingers out, using the excess lube to stroke his cock. He positioned himself behind Baekhyun, the head of his dick rubbing against the cleft of Baekhyun's ass. The latter moaned at the contact, Chanyeol's length just barely brushing against his entrance. He positioned his ass higher in hopes that Chanyeol wouldn't keep him waiting much longer. 

Baekhyun's hopes were realized as Chanyeol lined himself up and entered Baekhyun's pliant body. He pushed slowly, allowing Baekhyun to accommodate for his girth before he bottomed out entirely. Baekhyun arched at the sensation of being so full, airy moans escaping from his mouth. Chanyeol drew out halfway before slamming back into Baekhyun, pushing the air from his lungs. Baekhyun cried out again, his hypersensitivity allowing him to feel every aspect of Chanyeol's slide in and out of his body. Chanyeol was establishing a rhythm, fast and shallow thrusts that lead to bubbly gasps and moans from Baekhyun. His cock rubbed desperately against the sheets, the crude friction bringing him closer to the edge with each movement. Baekhyun wailed as he approached orgasm, he could feel it, so close and-

Baekhyun choked as Chanyeol pulled out. He wanted to cry, to scream, so close to his release and suddenly cut off. Before he could turn to Chanyeol to yell, he was flipped onto his back and preemptively silenced with a kiss. 

"I'm sorry baby," Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun. "I know that you were almost there. I just, I wanted to see you. I want to see you when you come."

Without another word, Chanyeol propped up Baekhyun's legs so that they were flush with his chest and entered him again in one thrust. The new angle was deep, so much deeper that Baekhyun cried out in choked sobs. Chanyeol's pace was ruthless, rolling into Baekhyun in slow but deep thrusts. Baekhyun's orgasm began to build again, quicker this time and assisted by the ability to look at the concentration in Chanyeol's eyes, locked with Baekhyun's in an unreadable stare. His body grew tense, his legs locking up and his nails digging crescents into the expanse of Chanyeol's muscular back. His squeezed his eyes shut and let out one last cry before he came completely untouched. 

Chanyeol rocked into him through his orgasm, Baekhyun's body drawing him in closer and tighter with each thrust. It wasn't long before Chanyeol too climaxed, letting out a low groan before spilling himself deep inside of Baekhyun's spent body. 

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's weight leave his body, jerking as he pulled out. He couldn't find it in himself to care that he was covered in sweat and cum, his eyes heavy with exhaustion. He flinched as he felt the warmth of a wet towel a few moments later, but too uncaring to move. He heard Chanyeol laugh lightly as he left the room, only to return after a moment in new boxers. He laid down next to Baekhyun gently, pulling the smaller into his embrace. Chanyeol smelled like sweat and something else, something wonderful and reminiscent. Baekhyun nuzzled in closer, his mind drifting off to sleep when-

"Baekhyun?"

"Mmm," Baekhyun half answered. 

"I just. I need to tell you something. I meant it when I said this wasn't just sex. It never is for me, it never has been. I just, I care so much about you, I wouldn't never want you to think otherwise. And it's okay, it's okay if you don't feel the same way. But I want you to know, and if this is the last time this happens I'll understand, I just need you to know that I really, really-"

Chanyeol widened his eyes at the sudden touch of lips against his. Baekhyun broke their gentle kiss, in arguably the most intimate moment of the night. 

"You idiot. I love you too."


End file.
